


Dziwne dźwięki zza ściany

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Stiles nie może znaleźć słów, Drabble, Erica źle interpretuje sytuacje, Humor, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataha wszędzie widzi seks, choć wcale go tam nie ma. A może jednak...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziwne dźwięki zza ściany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> te dźwięki zza ściany to chyba nie to co myślę, co?!
> 
> 6.07.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Przepraszam za ostatni spam tekstami. Staram się nadrobić prompty z akcji ;)

          Erica jako jedyna miała na tyle odwagi by rano pojawić się w kuchni, gdzie znajdował się już Stiles. Nawet nie udawała, że jest zaskoczona, bo to nie był pierwszy raz, jednak wczorajsza noc... Ani Boyd, ani tym bardziej Isaac nie potrafili teraz spojrzeć im w oczy.  
\- Hej, Batmanie! Ciekawą miałeś noc? - zapytała bez ogródek.  
          Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Może zapomniałeś, ale jesteśmy wilkołakami. A twoje jęki słychać było na kilometr.  
          Stiles nadal wyglądał jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi, jednak uratował do Derek, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.  
\- Wierz mi, gdybyśmy uprawiali seks, byłoby go słychać na o wiele większą odległość – zapewnił.  
\- Więc, co...?  
\- Ktoś za bardzo lubi słodycze, zwłaszcza mój sernik. I dziwnym trafem jęczy po każdym kęsie.  
          Erica spoglądała na niego w szoku nie dowierzając w jego słowa.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz poznać różnicę między sernikiem a seksem to da się załatwić – zapewnił Stiles, ostatecznie ją załamując.


End file.
